mi primer año en hogwarts
by Agatha Lestrange
Summary: ese domingo, llegó una carta informándome que era ¿una bruja? desde ese día toda mi vida cambió, conocí a nuevas amigas y a un par de chicos que detesto...arggg malditos meroidiotas no los soporto ni un dia mas!
1. la carta que cambio su vida

_**Capítulo: I**_

**_La carta que cambiará la vida de una chica… para siempre_**

Lily Evans era una chica de once años, recientemente cumplidos, inteligente, de ojos verde esmeralda, cabellos rojizos, era una chica muy bonita que acababa de terminar su último año de primaria en la escuela de Stratford College, un instituto de excelentes formaciones académicas (N/a: y que mierda es eso????? XD ni si quiera se lo que escribo)

Ella era una chica que vivía junto a sus padres y junto a su hermana, Petunia, la cual siempre había sentido cierta envidia y algo de celos por su hermana. (Como si fuese novedad, petunia ODIABA a Lily)

Esa mañana, Lily se despertó con dispuesta a salir a pasear junto con su familia, era casi una rutina dominguera, que se había formado cuando Lily cumplió los ocho años.

Se puso una pollera negra con vuelos (no esos vuelos de los vestidos de princesa, esos son horribles, me refiero a esas faldas con vuelos leves o sea…ustedes me entienden xD) que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna bajo la rodilla, una blusa de un color rosa palo (ya saben ese rosa muy clarito) y unos zapatos negros.

Bajó con dirección a la cocina, con el propósito de tomar unas tostadas untadas con mantequilla y un gran vaso de leche bien fría.

Luego se dirigió al jardín, en donde se encontraba un lindo auto de color azul oscuro, que su padre había comprado hacia tan solo cinco días, en donde su familia ya la estaba esperando.

-valla, hasta que llegó la "niñita consentida".-dijo celosamente su hermana petunia poniéndole énfasis a esta última palabra.

-petu¿cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no nos gusta que trates así a tu hermana mayor?

-pero…mamá si sabes que lo que digo es verdad…Lily es la consentida de ustedes.-dijo con la cabeza agachada.

Se hizo un silencio, algo incómodo, durante unos varios minutos para la familia. Era cierto lo que decía petunia, pero en cierto modo, ya que sus padres las trataban, generalmente, iguales.

-hum… ¿les parece si nos vamos?-preguntó Lily rompiendo ese incómodo silencio.

-claro hija, emm… ¿a donde te gustaría ir?

-ma…prefiero que se lo preguntes a petu…yo elegí el lugar la vez pasada.

-está bien…petu… ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

-me gustaría ir a la playa…es el único lugar en el que me siento cómoda y…-se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que habia hablado y dicho cosas que no devía decir.

-bueno, entonces que espera…vamos a comprar unos trajes de baños para toda la familia y luego nos vamos a… …. la playa.

-hurra pa por fin salió una buena idea de tu cabeza u

-Lily se más respetuosa conmigo ¬ ¬-

-lo siento .´

La familia completa subió al auto y partieron rumbo a la tienda favorita de Lily…la de ropa de verano.

Lily escogió un bikini del color de sus cabellos, mientras que petunia escogía un traje de baño de una pieza, de color blanco con negro (cuack que feo pero le viene al estilo de vestir de petunia)

Su mamá eligió uno mas censillo, de color celeste, que le venia a corde el color de sus ojos, pero su papá escogió uno de un muy llamativo azul con flores celestes (na como los trajes de baño de los tipos que practican deportes marinos)

Al llegar a la playa, lo primero que hicieron fue guardar todo en el auto, a excepción de las toallas y un pequeño bolso con frutas, protector solar y las llaves del auto.

Ya pasadas unas horas, se subieron al auto. Todos estaban muy exhaustos y llenos de arena, reían y cataban muy animados en el viaje de regreso a casa.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, unos deliciosos platos que había preparado la mamá y cuando estaban terminando el postre…TOC, TOC, TOC

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron al oír el ruido que provenía del otro lado de la ventana.

Lily, que era la más cercana a la esta, con cierto temor haló de ella y en ese instante, apareció una bonita lechuza castaña oscura con un pecho de color blanco-nieve.

Está entró revoloteando y se pesó sobre el regazo de Lily. La chica se dio cuenta que esta llevaba un sobre amarillento y, por lo que notó al verlo, estaba escrito con tinta y en un viejo pergamino, atada a su pequeña y arrugada pata derecha.

Los padres de Lily se miraron extrañados y le pidieron a Lily que abriera pronto la carta.

Esta no perdió ningún minuto en pensarlo dos veces y desató lo más rápido posible el sobre de la pata del animal que acababa de entrar por la ventana y abriendo la carta con manos temblorosas leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos) _

_Querida señorita Evans_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_

_-_¿magia y hechicería? Se preguntó resaltándose-mamá ¿la magia realmente existe?

-no hija, como crees que la magia exista.

-por favor hija sigue leyendo, tal vez sea una broma de tus amigas o algo por el estilo.-pidió el padre algo incómodo.

_Encontrará la lista de sus materiales junto con este sobre y le informamos que tendrá que tomar el tren el día 1º de septiembre a las once de la mañana en la plataforma 9 ¾, en la estación de trenes de King´s Cross-Londres su ticket está adjuntado a esta carta._

_Como sabemos que usted es de origen muggle (personas no mágicas), le enviaremos una profesora del colegio para que la acompañe a realizar sus compras escolares._

_Su profesora pasará por usted este domingo a las 15:30 PM. _

_Esperándola con mucho agrado _

_Muy Cordialmente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

-si es cierto lo que dice la carta-empezó a decir la mamá de Lily- ese profesor o profesora llegará en… ¡CINCO MINUTOS!

Lily, Petunia y su madre empezaron inmediatamente a ordenar las cosas, mientras el papá de Lily se encontraba atónito y aún no salía de su impresión por el contenido de la carta.

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa, lo cual sobresaltó y sacó de su estado al señor Evans.

Lily corrió apresuradamente para abrir la puerta y se quedó asombrada al ver a una señora de unos 39-40 años de edad.

-buenos días, usted debe ser la señorita Liliana Evans ¿no?

-s…sí profesora…-le respondió algo temerosa a la profesora que tenía delante suyo.

-Minerva McGonagall.-le dijo ella muy cortésmente.

-us…usted fue la que…la que me...

-si querida, yo te envié la carta, dado que soy…la directora adjunta

-disculpe profesora ¿McGonagall?, me preguntaba…ejem -la mamá de Lily miró significativamente a su esposo.- mejor dicho, con mi esposa nos preguntábamos si es posible que nos aclare este tema sobre la magia, porque para serle franco, yo no creo mucho en eso.-preguntó el papá de Lily algo molesto.

- ¿en qué señor Evans?-preguntó muy calmada la profesora.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso de que nuestra pequeña Lily a sido admitida en un colegio de magia?-soltó rápidamente el señor Evans.

-a eso, mire lo que le voy a contar es algo sumamente privado y les ruego a los tres.-dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Lily y a petunia.-que lo mantengan en secreto.

Estos asintieron y se acomodaron en el sofá de la casa mientras que Lily se quedó de pié junto a un sillón que se encontraba vacío.

-veamos…emm… como se los explico…-empezó a murmurar la profesora.-a ya se...miren lo que les voy a contar es algo emm…complicado de explicar y también de entender.

Verán, en este planeta hay dos tipos diferentes de mundos, el mundo de ustedes, los muggles-gente no mágica, y el mundo de nosotros, los magos…En los tiempos antiguos, los muggles sabían de nuestra existencia, por eso éramos perseguidos y quemados, dejando como consecuencia nuestra casi extinción, pero algunos magos y algunas brujas empezaron a hacerse pasar por muggles, para casarse con ellos y así poder salvar nuestra existencia…Con el paso de los años, familias muggles han tenido hijos magos, por el solo hecho de que tuvieron un tataratataratataratatara-abuelo mago o tataratataratatara-abuela bruja y como este es el caso de Lily…

- estamos orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia.-dijeron a dúo los padres de Lily, maravillados y muy asombrados.

-bien creo que ya es hora de ir a comprar tus útiles escolares, Lily.-dijo la profesora levantándose de su silla y caminando en dirección al rincón donde estaba Lily.

-pe…pero profesora yo…yo no…no entiendo…no entiendo que es lo que…que está pasando…quien o que soy.-dijo Lily con voz entrecortada y algo asustada.

-niña tú eres Lily Evans, una nueva alumna del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, eres una bruja y estoy segura que serás una de las mejores alumnas que tenga este colegio. ¿Tal vez te preguntes que es lo que se te enseñará en el colegio?-le preguntó a la pequeña Lily que, al acostumbrarse a la presencia de la profesora, estaba mucho mas tranquila.

-la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido preguntarle eso .. pero ahora que lo dice…¿Qué me enseñarán en la escuela o que asignaturas me van a enseñar este curso?

-bien, las materias que se te enseñarán en estos cursos son muchas y cada una igual de difícil, o fácil según el punto de vista del mago o bruja, por ejemplo está…astronomía, que es el estudio de las estrellas y de las deferentes constelaciones…también está encantamientos, que es en donde se le enseñará a conjurar hechizos y encantamientos y la utilidad de cada uno…también está Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (las próximas veces que lo escriba, lo escribiré como DCAO), que te enseña los maleficios, las maldiciones y el como protegerse de ellas…luego está también pociones, en la cual te enseñarán a elaborar diferentes pócimas y el propósito de cada una de las que te enseñen…también está transformaciones, en la cual se te enseñará a transformar algo en otra cosa y cuando estés en quinto o sexto, se le enseñará a transformar objetos en animales y cosas por el estilo.

-y…emmm…usted… ¿Qué materia enseña?

-bueno pues…yo imparto la rama de transformaciones.

-disculpe profesora-preguntó tímidamente la mamá de Lily.- pero me preguntaba si alguno de nosotros la podríamos acompañar con sus compras.

-claro que sí pero solamente un acompañante, no nos gusta mucho que los muggles vean nuestro mundo (aunque es muy parecido al de ustedes)

-en ese caso voy yo.-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces la madre de Lily.

-y que hay conmigo.-dijo el padre de Lily intentando convencer con la mirada a su mujer.

-tu te quedarás cuidando de petunia hasta que nosotras lleguemos.-respondió la señora Evans sin prestar atención a los quejidos de su esposo y a las miradas envidiosas de petunia. Esta última tomo del brazo a Lily y la acercó hacia ella.

-solo yo se quien eres, eres una monstruosidad; no espero nada especial de ti pero como siempre, tu eres la afortunada, a ti te pasa todo lo extraordinario y yo que, yo solo tengo que poner una estúpida sonrisa cínica y aparentar estar orgullosa de mi hermana.

-pe…petunia…creo que estas algo…confundida…-Lily se separó de su hermana y fue donde la profesora como si nada hubiese pasado (al nada hubiese pasado me refiero al arranque de celos de petunia)

-emmm….disculpe profesora…e…yo me preguntaba que como lo haremos para comprar mis útiles del colegio, ya que aquí en Londres, bueno el Londres que yo conozco, no tiene en ningún lado alguna tienda en donde vendan libros de magia y cosas así.

-o estaba esperando que lo preguntaras. Para llegar al lugar en donde se harán las compras solo necesitamos los polvos flu.-dijo esto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una saquito de color marrón, que contenía un polvo medio café y algo brilloso.-este polvo nos permitirá trasladarnos a todos los lugares, mágico obviamente, que tengan una chimenea. Como este es un caso especial, le hemos pedido al departamento de transportes mágicos, mejor dicho a la dirección de la red flu, que conectaran la chimenea de su casa con la chimenea pública del callejón Diagon.-todos los presentes pusieron una cara de incredulidad-es el lugar en donde Lily podrá realizar sus compras.-les respondió la profesora adivinando el por que de sus caras de desconcierto.Sacó su varita y murmurando unos pequeños conjuros encendió fuego en la chimenea.

-lo que deben hacer es muy sencillo.-acercándose a Lily le dijo.-coge un puñado.-la chica obedeció de inmediato.-luego acércate a la chimenea y con voz clara y firme di: Callejón Diagon.

La pequeña Lily obedeció todo lo que dijo y se asustó un poco al ver que luego de tirar los polvos al fuego, este se tornó de un color verde esmeralda.

-recuerda solo debes entrar a la chimenea y hablar con voz clara y firme.

Lily tomó aire, dio un paso hacia la chimenea y al darse cuenta que ese fuego verde no quemaba se posó dentro de él.

-al callejón Diagon.-dijo tal cual le había dicho la profesora.

De pronto todo se desvaneció para la vista de Lily, sintió que era llevada por túneles.-que termine pronto, que termine pronto.-se decía para si misma.

"que confuso es todo esto, es muy extraño y… ¡AY!!!!!!!!

Los pensamientos de Lily pronto fueron reemplazados por un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo. Había caído a un lugar lleno de gente.

"Esto es muy parecido a las avenidas comerciales solo que…todos visten tan extraños"-era cierto, la gran mayoría iba vestida con túnicas de colores extravagantes y otras muy sencillas y unos que otros llevaban unos sombreros de punta.


	2. el callejon diagon

**este cap (y todos los demás) se los dedico a: la pau, la viri, la paty, la diana y por supuesto a la ale!!!!!!! my best friend xDD.**

**al igual que el anterior está un poco aburrido pero les prometo que los prox, serán mejores xDDD**

**M.O.M.**

**M.M.S.H.P(magicos secretos de harry potter)**

**M.O.G.Q.N.M.A.(otros grupos que no me acuerdo )**

**ultra fana de harry, cedris y los merodeadores**

_**Capítulo: II**_

**_En el callejón Diagon_**

A los pocos minutos de haber salido de esa polvorienta chimenea, apareció la mamá de Lily junto con la profesora McGonagall.

-bien veo que las tres llegamos sin complicaciones.-dijo la profesora mientras se sacudía su sombrero.-bueno al primer lugar en donde debemos ir es…al banco mágico de Gringotts, para abrirte una cámara en donde podrás guardar tu dinero.

-disculpe pero Lily tiene una cuenta corriente en el Banco Internacional de Inglaterra.-dijo la mamá de Lily.

-si eso ya lo sabíamos, haremos una transferencia de dinero.-la mamá de Lily la miró con asombro.-lo que significa que todo el dinero que depositen en la cuenta de Lily, automáticamente será pasado a su cámara y será transformado de dinero Muggle a Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, que es el dinero que se usa en este mundo.

Lily y su madre se miraron anonadadas sin entender nada de lo que les explicó esa profesora.

Caminaron en dirección al centro de ese largo callejón, hasta llegar a un edificio blanco como la nieve que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con uniforme carmesí había una criatura bajita, con un rostro moreno, barba puntiaguda y unos pies y dedos de las manos largos.

-mmm…disculpe profesora pero ¿Qué es esa criatura?-dijo Lily al ver a ese Gnomo que los esperaba en la entrada del banco.

-eso Lily, es un Gnomo, lo que tienes que saber al respecto de estas criaturas es que son sumamente inteligentes y no se les puede engañar fácilmente.

Subieron los escalones y el pequeño Gnomo los saludó respetuosamente.

Bienvenidas al banco internacional de magos, Gringotts.-dijo con una vocecilla ronca.-si son tan amables de seguirme gentiles damas.-dijo el Gnomo abriendo de par en par las puertas

Entraron a un vestíbulo muy amplio, de mármol. Un centenar de Gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrados, escribiendo en grande libros de cuentas, pesando monedas de oro y bronce en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.

Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir del lugar. Lily, junto a su madre y la profesora, se acercaron a un mostrador en donde había un Gnomo viejo y despreocupado.

-buenos días.-saludó la profesora McGonagall al Gnomo.-hemos venido para abrir la cámara de la señorita Lily Evans.

-mmm…Pregguett.-llamó el viejo Gnomo.- Pregguett!!!!!

-mande señor.-dijo apareciendo de pronto un Gnomo mucho más joven que el que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-lleva a estas damas hacia la cámara mmm… la 709 está desocupada.-dijo el Gnomo viejo consultando uno de sus gigantescos y viejos libros de cuentas, cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

-si las gentiles damas son tan amables de seguir a Pregguett, por aquí por favor.-dijo gentilmente el Gnomo, tomando una llave dorada que le tendía el Gnomo viejo.

Siguieron en silencio al Gnomo hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo. Pregguett abrió la puerta. Lily y su madre estaban seguras que las siguientes salas iban a ser de mármol, pero se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado solo con antorchas. El Gnomo silbó e inmediatamente apareció un carro sobre los rieles que subían y bajaban en todas las direcciones.

-las damas primero.-dijo cortésmente Pregguett abriendo las puertas del carro.

Las tres subieron y apenas el Gnomo hubo cerrado la puerta del carro, este partió rápidamente. Al parecer se sabía su ruta de memoria, ya que el joven y pequeño Gnomo no lo dirigía.

-izquierda, derecha, otra vez derecha, izquierda, al centro…-eran demasiadas curvas y Lily intentaba recordarlas y contarlas pero le fue imposible, ya que perdió la cuenta varias veces y por fin se dio por vencida.

Justo en ese minuto el carro disminuyó la velocidad y finalmente se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta en la pared del pasillo.

Pregguett abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Esta estaba totalmente vacía.

-profesora, no nos había dicho que…-la madre de Lily se calló, al ver que la profesora hacia unos movimientos con su varita y la cámara se llenó de monedas de oro, plata y bronce.

-bien, Lily todas las ¿libas? O como se llamen las monedas inglesas…

-libras profesora…se llaman libras esterlinas.-le corrigió Lily.

-bueno, todas tus libras han sido trasladadas y convertidas en dinero mágico.-dijo apuntándole toda la cantidad de monedas de oro, plata y bronce que se encontraban frente a sus ojos.

-entonces esto le alcanzará hasta que termine sus cursos en su nuevo colegio e incluso para sus estudios universitarios.-supuso la mamá de Lily.

-¿qué son los estudios universitario?, esto le alcanzará para cuando halla terminado Hogwarts y empiece sus estudios para poder ser una gran bruja. Cogeremos solo lo suficiente como para este curso, solamente para que el próximo año puedas venir sola con tu mamá.

Salieron del banco para luego dirigirse, caminando, hacia un restaurante.

-tomaremos unos helados aquí y después empezaremos con tus compras.- le explicó la profesora a Lily, mientras un mozo las atendía.- por favor Lily ¿puedes sacar la carta que te llegó esta mañana y buscar dentro de ella la lista de los materiales?

.-si…claro profesora.-le respondió la pequeña tomándole un poco más de confianza.- _los alumnos de primer año necesitarán.._.-comenzó a leer Lily.-

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_Un sombrero de punta (negro) para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores (semejante a piel de dragón o si es posible de piel de dragón)_

_Una capa de invierno (negro con broches de plata)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben ser marcadas con etiquetas que indiquen su nombre)_

_Libros:_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_Libro reglamentario de hechizos 1er nivel.- Miranda Goshak _

_Historia de la magia.- Batidla Bagshot. _

_Teoría mágica.- Adalbert Waffling._

_Guía de transformaciones nivel 1.- Emeric Switch._

_Fabricación de pociones nivel principiante.- Libiatus Borage._

_Guía de defensa contra artes tenebrosas.- Cassandra Vivlatski._

_Resto del equipo:_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero._

_1 o 2 juegos de frascos de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Pagaron 4 galeones por los helados y partieron rumbo a las diferentes tiendas.-esta es la librería de mejor calidad que hay en el callejón Diagon.- dijo La profesora deteniéndose fuera de una tienda grande con un cartel que decía: Florurish y Blotts.

Entraron se encontraron con un montón de gente que hacía colas y colas para comprar sus libros.

-qué tal profesora.-decían varios chicos de entre 12 a 17 años que pasaban cerca de la profesora McGonagall.

-qué tal chicos.-respondía esta sin prestar atención a quienes les saludaban.

Se pusieron al final de la cola que, para sorpresa de Lily, avanzaba con mucha rapidez.

Luego de esperar quince minutos, salieron cargadas de libros, pergaminos, plumas y un lindo bolso que encontraron a un buen precio.

-ahora iremos hacia Madame Malkin para comprar tus túnicas escolares y si te gustan otras, también.

Llegaron a una tienda muy grande, con unos siete u ocho vestidores, algunos de los cuales estaban ocupados por alumnos de Hogwarts o de otro colegio; una señora regordeta vestida con una túnica lila y muy original, era la encargada de atender esa tienda.

-Lily, con tu madre iremos a comprarte los materiales de pociones al boticario. Nos esperas aquí y no vallas a ninguna otra parte¿está bien?-le dijo la profesora.

-si…profesora.

Ambas señoras se separaron de Lily y esta esperó a que alguien le atendiera.

-¿Hogwarts querida? –Preguntó madame Malkin al ver a Lily esperando cerca de la puerta.- ven querida, espérame en ese taburete por favor.-dijo mientras iba a buscar sus materiales de costura.

-hola.- escuchó de pronto Lily cerca suyo.-irás a Hogwarts ¿verdad?-le dijo la misma voz. Lily se dio vuelta y vio a un hermoso chico de su misma edad, de pelo castaño claro, con unos ojos color avellana y una lindísima sonrisa.

-e… si…me…me llamo Lily…Lily Evans.-le respondió la chica algo nerviosa.

-Remus…Remus Lupin, un placer conocerte.-le dijo. -por lo visto eres de origen Muggle, o me equivoco.

-si…mis padres…ambos son muggles.-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-no tienes que ponerte así.-le dijo tomándola del mentón y levantándole la cabeza.- no es ningún delito ser de origen Muggle.-continuaron ablando animadamente hasta que madame Malkin estuvo lista con las túnicas de Lily.

-bien yo…yo me tengo que ir.-dijo Lily al ver a su madre junto a la profesora detrás de la ventana.

-fue un gusto conocerte. Espero que verte en el expreso de Hogwarts.-dijo el chico llamado Remus.

-hasta entonces.-le dijo Lily.

-hasta entonces.-se despidió él.

La siguiente parada fue la tienda que más llamó la atención de Lily: la tienda de varitas, Ollivander´s.

Era una tienda algo pequeña, comparada con las demás. Detrás del mostrador, se extendían millones de cajitas largas y delgadas, ordenadas unas sobre otras dentro de los cientos de estantes que había.

Tocaron la campanilla, que estaba encima del mostrador y apareció un hombre, encima de una escalera, desde le final de los estantes.

-Minerva…Minerva McGonagall…tanto tiempo sin verle, todavía me acuerdo: madera de roble, fibra de corazón de dragón, 43,58cm, muy buena para transformaciones. ¿Es así si no me equivoco?-preguntó el extraño señor.

-si…así es, me ha sido muy útil en este último tiempo.-respondió la profesora.-hemos venido a comprarle una varita a la señorita Lily Evans. Esta es primera vez que viene al callejón Diagon y le estoy enseñando los lugares en los cuales deberá comprar sus útiles durante los próximos siete años.

-Ho…y usted señorita Evans, con que mano coge la varita.

-e…bien yo soy diestra así que debe ser con la mano derecha.

-perfecto.-dijo mientras le tomaba las medidas con una extraña cinta metálica.-bien…podría ser hum…tal vez…no esa no…esta tal vez sí…y esta también.-dijo mientras buscaba rápidamente algunas de las cajitas.

-bien señorita, pruebe esta: madera de ébano, 35cm, elástica, excelente para pociones.-Lily la tomó y la profesora le indicó que apuntara hacia la ventana. Esta explotó y Lily, algo asustada, dejó la varita en el mostrador.

-no…no…haber entonces pruebe con esta: madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón, vientres cm. Bonita y flexible.

La agitó nuevamente y…nada

mmm...pruebe esta...40cm, madera de pino, pelos de unicornio y pluma de fenix, una extraña combinación.

lily la agito, pero lo único que logró fue que el pelo del señor ollivander se volviera rosado.

-haber esta: madera de sauce, pelos de unicornio, veintiséis centímetros, elástica. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Lily la tomó e inmediatamente sintió que una energía la invadía. Cerró sus ojos inconscientemente y dejó salir una leve sonrisa.

-excelente, excelente, recuerde: la varita siempre elige al mago, aunque hace un par de días vino un chico el cual eligió su varita. Ese ha sido el único caso, pero solo recuerde "la varita elige a su dueño"

Salieron de la tienda, para luego dirigirse hacia el emporio de la lechuza, donde su madre había ido minutos antes, mientras Lily compraba sus túnicas, a mirar los extraños y simpáticos animales para luego comprarle alguno a su hija.

-mi pequeña Lily, creo que te mereces un regalo, a pesar de todo, vas a ser una excelente bruja.-le dijo cariñosamente mientras Lily le daba un fuerte abrazo y entraba rápidamente al emporio.

Era un lugar pequeño, por el hecho de que tenía hasta el último centímetro de la pared, cubiertos de jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, ya que los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. Detrás del mostrador había una bruja que se encontraba limpiando una jaula llena de ratas negras y muy presumidas, que cambiaban de color según el estado anímico de su dueño (N/A: me recuerda a esos anillos que cambian de color XD tuve como mil y todos se me ponían negros :O eso quiere decir que ¿estoy muerta? O que simplemente se morían solos :O)

Lily se acercó a una jaula en donde se encontraba una hermosa ave pardo-rojiza, que dormitaba posando su cabeza bajo su ala derecha.

-mamá, me gusta esa lechuza. Esa que esta en esa jaula.-le dijo a su mamá mientras esta veía a un extraño animal, muy parecido a un gato pero tenía algo extraño.

-bien entonces…emm…disculpe señorita.-dijo la mamá de Lily dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador en donde se encontraba la robusta mujer.

-mmm

-e…me preguntaba…que valor tiene aquella lechuza.

-35 galeones, si la quiere con jaula 40 y si la quiere con jaula y comida para un mes 43 galeones.

-bien…me gustaría comprarla sólo con la jaula y la comida la compro a parte.

-ma… ¿no deberíamos llevarle una mascota a petu?

-e…tienes razón, que opinas…que le gustaría…

-un gato…ella siempre te ha pedido que le compres un gato.

-entonces le compraré un gato.

Llegaron a casa a eso de las siete de la tarde. Encontraron a petunia sentada en un sillón y a su padre sentado frente a ella sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

-petu te trajimos un regalo.

Se despidieron de la profesora y se sentaron a tomar té.

"Fue el mejor día de mi vida" –pensó Lily, horas más tarde, mientras se metía a su cama a dormir.- mañana será un día mucho mejor.-dijo una voz salida de la nada, mientras la chica se adentraba en un profundo sueño.


	3. nuevas amigas, ¿nuevos enemigos?

**oliiiiiii siii yo de nuevo jeje ****demoré mucho ya que partí de viaje :O pero demoraré mas en subir el cuerto chap.**

**les agradezco los reviews a la ale, pau, mikdiggory, CaMy, karlablackm y jazlupinun beso a todos.En este chap entran los merodeadores siiiii, a pedido de...unas amigas jejeje**

**M.O.M**

**M.M.S.H.P **

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo: III_

_**Nuevas amigas, nuevos ¿enemigos?**_

Lily pasó el resto de las vacaciones leyendo y estudiando con sus nuevos libros. Los que más le interesaban, los volvía a repetir e incluso se aprendía se memoria (como era el caso de historia de Hogwarts, fabricación de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras)

Al fin llegó el día en que partiría a su nuevo colegio. La profesora McGonagall le había explicado como llegar hasta el andén 9 ¾ (pero ese andén no existe-dijo la mamá de Lily, es una barrera entre los andenes 9-10, que los estudiantes, junto con sus padres, la pueden atravesar-le respondieron en aquella ocasión)

Lily ya tenía preparado su baúl desde la noche anterior y estaba más ansiosa que nunca.

Metió a Hera, su lechuza, en su jaula y, con ayuda de su papá, bajó sus pertenencias hasta el ante-jardín, en donde las esperaban su mamá, muy feliz y orgullosa y su hermana petunia, con cara de pocos amigos, sujetando firmemente a su gato, el cual había decidido en llamarlo Scrubby.

-mamá, ya llegó el fenómeno… ¿nos podemos ir ya?-preguntó Petunia sin soltar a su gato.

-Petunia Hortensia Evans (puaj, que feo el nombre xD Hortensia…nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a su hija Hortensia) no quiero que le vuelvas a decir así a tu hermana¿ME OISTE?- le regañó su mamá

-pero mamá…

-silencio.

Subieron al auto, metiendo las pertenencias de Lily en el porta-maleta (o maletero como quieran llamarlo), lo cual fue una tarea bastante complicada.

-Lily, cariño¿es necesario que lleves **_toda_** tu habitación al colegio? –preguntó su papá poniendo un énfasis en toda.

- . jeje si papá es que tu sabes…no puedo vivir sin mis cosas.

Subió al auto, seguida de su padre, quien puso en marcha el auto, cantando feliz y a todo pulmón.

-papá, por el bien de tus cuerdas vocales y de mis tímpanos, por favor CÁLLATE-le rogó Lily a los cinco minutos de haber partido.

-o pero que humor el de mi hija por dios.

-papá ¬.¬

-pero si es verdad n.ñ

-hay por dios que hemos hecho contigo papá.-dijo Lily mirando al techo.

-Lily, querida, ya estamos llegando.-le comunicó su mamá, poniendo fin a ese diálogo padre e hija.

-mamá estoy muy nerviosa, me da vuelta el estómago y…-se quedó callada, apenas el auto se estacionó.

La chica estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del auto estaba cerrada y…pafffff tremendo golpazo que se mandó.

-jajaja, jajaja, miren la fenómeno se golpeó con el auto jajaja, jajaja.-se carcajeaba Petunia.

-PETUNIA QUE TE DIJE ANTES DE VENIR.-gritó su enfurecida mamá.

-jajaja, esta bien mamá, jajaja es que me causa mucha jajaja gracia jajaja.-Petunia estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Bajaron del auto y buscaron al Sr. Evans, que por suerte se había conseguido un carrito para cargar el equipaje.

-andén 7…andén 8…andén 9…mamá aquí es.-dijo Lily con ojos brillosos de emoción.

-hija no es por querer arruinar tu emoción pero como le haremos para entrar por ahí.

-eso no se lo pregunte a la profesora : S

Estaban viendo entre los tres (digo entre los tres porque petunia había decidido quedarse en el auto) cuando pasaron tres chicos, uno era alto, morocho, de ojos castaños, pelo azabache alborotado y gafas; el segundo era de casi la misma altura que el otro, tenía el pelo negro azabache, al igual que los ojos y el tercero era castaño, con ojos color miel y le resultaba extrañamente familiar, con carros de equipaje y hablando muy animadamente.

-oye, tu eres Lily cierto.- preguntó el castaño al reconocer a la chica

-…si… ¿como lo sabes?-dijo la niña incrédula

-te recuerdo, en madame malkin´s.-dijo sonriendo(aaaa baba ese cuendo sonrie derrite a cualquiera jajaja)

-a ya recordé tu eres…Remus Lupin, si no me equivoco.-dijo la pelirroja al reconocer al único chico o persona del mundo mágico que hasta ahora había conocido, sin contar cn la profesora.

-si , ellos son James Potter.-dijo apuntando al morocho.- y el es Sirius Black.-dijo apuntando al otro chico.

-bien entremos, que se nos está haciendo tarde.-dijo el chico que se llamaba James (a todo esto, los padres de Lily se habían retirado, no me pregunten por que, por que ni yo misma se que poner. Solo que no me gustan mucho eso de las despedidas de papas a hijas xD)

-las damas primero.-dijo James sonriendo de una manera encantadora.

-e bueno, es que hay un solo problema.

-y cual es preciosa.-ese chico cada vez le agradaba menos.

-primero: que no se pasar y segundo: no me llames preciosa.-dijo duramente

-ooo la pelirrojita es de caracter fuerte.-dijo riéndose.-entonces mira lo que voy a hacer.-el chico agarró su carrito, empezó a caminar como si nada hasta que llegó el minuto en que Lily estaba segura de que iba a chocar contra la muralla, pasó lo más sorprendente para ella: el chico atravesó la barrera con tal naturalidad y desapareció tras esta.

-bien Lily ¿estas lista?-le preguntó Remus.

-si.-musitó ella.

-corre si etas nerviosa.-le aconsejo Remus

Lily cogió su carrito y comenzó a caminar con las manos algo temblorosas. Cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, un metro…treinta centímetros…diez centímetros…Lily cerró los ojos lista para chocar contra la barrera, pero siguió de largo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio un maravilloso tren a vapor, con unas letras en la locomotora, sobre un escudo, que decían: Expreso de Hogwarts, plataforma 9 ¾.

Había pasado casi diez minutos buscando un compartimiento vacío, el cual encontró casi a la mitad del tren.

Con gran esfuerzo, logró dejar su baúl y sus cosas en el porta equipaje, se acomodó y se sentó a leer una revista que su mamá le había regalado.

Estaba de lo más tranquila leyendo, cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y dejó ver a dos chicas de su misma edad. La primera era castaña, ojos marrones, estatura media y delgada. la segunda chica era rubia, ojos negros-violetas, estatura normal y con un buen físico.

-hola¿nos podemos quedar aquí?-preguntó la primera chica.

-es que hay dos chicos que nos están persiguiendo y acosando.-dijo la segunda.

-claro, es bueno conocer a alguien cuando eres nueva . -dijo Lily, imaginandose quienes serían esos dos chicos.

-gracias, yo soy Gate, Bárbara Gate.- dijo la segunda chica.

-y yo…Radson, Kiara Radson.

-un placer…soy Liliane Evans, pero pueden llamarme Lily.

Se la pasaron conversando y entablando una gran amistad entre las tres chicas...

se estaba oscureciendo, las chicas estaban relatando sus vidas, apesar de lo poco que se conocían sellevaban muy bien. Una voz comunicó en todo el tren que estaban llegando en menos de media hora. Las chicas se sobresaltaron al oir eso, ya que ninguna de las tres traía el uniforme puesto ( jajaja y claro como mujeres que son, al igual que yo, tardamos siglos en vestirnos xDDD) con cierta dificultad sacaron sus baúles de los porta-baúles y sacaron sus uniformes. Como aún no tenian casa, tenían que llevar una corbata negra y en la túnica, la insignia del colegio.

cuando terminaron de vestirse, el tren de súbito se detubo y nuevamente la voz les comunicó a todos los almnos que se encontraban en el ran, que dejaran sus pertenencias en el tren, ya que como era costumbre, los encargados de llebar los baúles los trasportarían hacia las habitaciones de sus dueños. Las tres chicas bajaron junto con centenares de alumnos. una potente voz gritó: LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUI.

Lily, Bárbara y Kiara, junto con los demás alumnos, miraron asustados para ver quien era el tipo que habia ablado. Cual no fue la sorpresa de las tres, y de otos tambien, al ver a un tipo alto, mas alto de lo normal, debia medir unos dos metros y medio.-si son tan amables de seguirme, gracias.-dijo nuevamente el semi-gigante. El tipo los guió hacia una especie de muelle, en donde se encontraban miles de botes con capacidad de seis personas.Lily, Bábara y Kiara se subieron e el primero que encontraron, pero para desgracia de las dos últimas, en el bote se subieron nada mas ni nada menos que James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

-Lily, esos son los dos chicos que nos estaban persiguiendo en el tren.-le susurró en el oido Bárbara , mirando a James y a Sirius.

-lo suponia.-le respondió la chica.

-pero miren a quien quienes estan aquí, la pelirroja de caracter fuerte, la rubiecita y la chica ruda.-dijo riendo James.

-no molestes Potter.-miró desafiante la pelirroja.

-huyyy, que miedo me das Evans.-dijo sarcásticamente el morocho.

-ATENCIÓN, AL GIRAR ESTA CURVA, TENDRÁN LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN DEL CASTILLO.- dijo la voz potente del semi-gigante, que se encontraba en un bote adelante de ellos.

El semi-gigante tenia razón, al girar, los seis chicos soltaron un repentino _hoooo_, pues tenian sus motivos. Frente a ellos, se encontraba un gran castillo, con torres, muchos pisos y unos terrenos gigantes.

-es hermoso.-dijo Lily admirando el castillo.

-gracias, ya lo sabía.-dijo arrogantemente el chico de gafas.

-no te decia a ti idiota.

-O.o yo pensaba que si...soy lo único hermoso que has visto

-espero no quedar en tu misma casa, no quiero soportarte siete años.

-eso se sabrá en un par de minutos mas.-dijo sonríendo (amo sus sonrisas...en realidad amo todo lo de el n.ñ sono raro xDDD)

Luego de pasar por un túnel oscuro, que los llevó a una especie de muelle subterráneo, en donde tuvieron que trepar por rocas y guijarros, subieron por un pasadizo, saliendo finalmente a un cesped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron frente a una gran puerta de roble. El semi-gigante levantó su gran mano y llamó a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió al instante. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.

-gracias Hagrid, yo los guiaré desde aquí.

* * *

bien me quedo mas corto que los anteriores, esque hace poco llege de vacaciones y mañana parto de nuevo xDD

gracias por darse un tiempo para leerlos y por favor:

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

besos


	4. ¿por qué a mí?

**Bien de nuevo yo xDDDD, quería agradecer los ****reviews**** y aclarar una cosa: hay trozos del libro uno, ya que las circunstancias eran parecidas. . **

**Bien respecto a lo de la rata tiz…esta claro que ni muerta la pongo. **

**Y por favor….quiero ****reviews**** aunque digan que el fic esta horrendo. **

**Otra cosa…con unas amigas hemos creado un nuevo grupo de los merodeadores: Merodeadores-Hogwarts (groups. ) únanse ****plis.**

**aaa si por ultimo, antes de ke se me olvide...este es el cuarto y ultimo capi del fic ( si es demasiado corto) ya que no me gusto mucho como quedó...pero estoy haciendo una "continuación pero en el transcurso del séptimo año de nuestros hermosos protagonistas.**

**besos**

**M.O.M **

**M.M.S.H.P **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo IV _

_¿Por qué a mí? _

-Bien alumnos antes de poder comenzar el banquete, les debo informar que deberán ser seleccionados para cada casa. Las cuales los elijen por medio del sombrero seleccionador. El verá sus cualidades y defectos, y según estos, ustedes irán a cualquiera de nuestras cuatro grandes casas que son Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.- dijo McGonagall.-si sus comportamientos son positivos se les premiarán con puntos que irán sumando para lograr ganar la copa de las casa a final de año. Si sus comportamientos son negativos, estos puntos los perderán. Ahora, por favor, síganme.- y dicho estó, abrió las puertas de Roble, que dejaban paso a un gran, según lily enorme, comedor. En el se encontraban cuatro mesas larguísimas, repletas de alumnos. Tal y como lo pensó lily, cada mesa correspondía a cada casa, y en frente de estas cuatro mesas, se extendía otra más. Esa era la mesa del personal docente (puaj me carga cuando escribo cosas y no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo...personal docente...pk no puse mejor la mesa de profesores???), sentado en una gran silla de plata, se encontraba el director, un tipo con unas barbas que le llegaban a la altura del ombligo, de color blanco, al igual que sus cabellos.

-chicas.-murmuró kiara.-mieren el techo.

-es idéntico al cielo que está afuera.-dijo bárbara (obvio ke el cielo está afuera...ni modo ke este dentro aveces soy un poco ...tonta por asi decirlo xDD)

-eso lo leí en Histora de Hogwarts, es un hechizo que pusieron los fundadores.-terció Lily.

-¿te leíste Historia de Hogwarts?.-preguntó asombrada Kiara.

-si...-dijo Lily.

Todos los alumnos entraron al comedor nerviosos, emocionados, murmurando cosas entre sí. Laprofesora se detuvo frente a la mesa de los profesores, en donde, a un par de centímetros más adelante, se encontraba un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima. Este comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

La canción terminó con una serie de aplausos por parte de los alumnos y de los profesores.

Al cesar los aplausos, la profesora McGonagall sacó un rollo de pergamino y comenzó:

-Al escuchar sus nombres, deverán pasar adelante, sentarse en el taburete y colocarse el sombrero.-todos los alumnos asintieron en señal de aprobación.-bien...¡Ashton,Hannah!-una chica apareció del centro de la masa de alumnos. Se colocó el sombrero y...HUFFLEPUFF, la mesa amarilla comenzó a aplaudir.

¡Black, Bellatrix!-una chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros pasó con cierto aire de superioridad. el sombrero ni alcanzo a posarse en su cabeza, cuando grito: SLYTHERIN, al igual que la mesa amarilla, la esmeralda aplaudió.

-oye Sirius.-susurró James cerca de donde estaba el joven Black.-¿esa no era tu prima?

Sirius asintió.- Tambien vino Cissy.-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, que solo escucho James.

¡Black, Narcisa!.-Sirius se acercó a James y le murmuró.-te lo dije y apuesto a que queda en...-no terminó la frase cuando el sombrero gritó la casa de la chica

-...Slytherin

¡Black, Sirius!.-Sirius se tensó.-James no quiero ir a slytherin.-puso carita de perro degollado.-no quiero ser como ellos.

-Tranqui hermano, no estarás en esa casa.-le apoyó James.

Sirius se separó de James, lo que a lily le sorrendió ya que desde que los conoció, no los veía separados. Sirius se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero comenzó a hablar.- eres un Black, pero no quieres seguir con la tradición de tu familia...mmm esto si está dificil...si ya se a donde te mandare...y será en...GRYFFINDOR.-la cará de Sirius se iluminó y se fue hacia la mesa escarlata que aplaudía y felicitaba a su primer integrante de ese año. Así seguían, alumno tras alumno...Duker, Sally...ella se fue hacia Ravenclaw...Lily se estaba comenzando a incomodar, por el rabillo del ojo vió que cierto morocho con gafas se le iba acercando de a poco, hasta llegar a su lado.-oye pelirrojita.-susurró en su oído, provocando que lily se tensara, cosa que a la chica le desagradaba.-está escrito, lamentablemente para ti, estoy más que seguro que quedaremos juntos.-

-eso será solo en tus sueños Potter.-dijo duramente.

¡Lilian Evans!-la chica se sorprendió de que hubiesen llegado tan rápido hasta su apellido. La chica partió con paso firme y decidido hacia el sombrero.

La profesora se lo colocóy el viejo sombrero comenzó a hablar.-mmm...tu valor es casi tan grande como tu inteligencia...me confunden...no estoy seguro de mi decisión pero según tu corazón perteneces a...GRYFFINDOR.

La chica sonrió y partió, al igual que sirius, hacia la mesa dorado-escarlata, donde la recibieron con mucho cariño.

Ya pasados unos buenos minutos, le llegó el turno a Bárbara. La chica estaba realmente nerviosa y Kiara a su lado intentaba calmarla.-y tu casa es...GRYFFINDOR.- Bárbara sonrió y fue a reunirse con Lily.- bien Bar solo falta que Kiara quede con nosotras.-le dijo Lily una vez que la hubiese felicitado.

¡Lupin, Remus!.-el chico de cabellos arena fué seleccionado para Gryffindor, al llegar a la mesa se sentó junto al joven Black y saludó con la mano a Lily la cual le devolvió el saludo.- No se que haré si Potter queda en...-Lily se calló, ya que justo habian nombrado al rey de roma.

-ja...otro Potter( sono como en la primera peli...aha otro weasley xDD) seguirás el camino de tu padre por lo que estarás en...GRYFFINDOR

-NOOOOOO PORQUE A MI!!!!!!!-gritó lily, pro nadie la escuchó ya que su voz fué silenciada por los aplausos de la mesa escarlata.

-preciosa no te frustes...recuerda que te dije que quedaríamos juntos.-sonrio el chico Potter.

AGGGG POTTER TE DETESTO.


End file.
